


now you ripped my fur

by writteninthesewalls



Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Even Bech Næsheim, Kinks, Kitten Isak, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Sub Isak Valtersen, i really don't know how to tag this, inspired by bj alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninthesewalls/pseuds/writteninthesewalls
Summary: Isak and Even often explore their kinks, trying to spice up their relationship.This is how Isak finds himself with a leash around his neck, cat ears and a cat tail butt plug.And Even is loving it.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	now you ripped my fur

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's that time of the month again! it's time for [skam weeks](https://twitter.com/skamweeks)!  
> this is my one shot for skam weeks #3 - day 6/7: dom/sub & toys.  
> this oneshot was inspired by the side story of the manhwa bj alex!  
> any spelling errors, please let me know, this was written all in one go and not proof read.  
> enjoy!!

Being in a relationship for almost four years meant that from time to time they had to discover new things to do. New date ideas, new conversations and also new ideas of what to do in the bedroom. Their sex life isn’t dead or they’re not bored, but they still try every now and then to innovate however they can.

That’s why they’re in the situation they’re in right now.

That’s how they explore their kinks and see what they like and don’t like

Turns out, this situation is something both of them like and didn’t even know until they tried.

Turns out, Even likes to have some kind of control in the bedroom from time to time and Isak doesn’t mind that. He likes it. He likes it a lot.

Long story short, from time to time, they play a scene.

So, right now, Even is sitting in a chair near the bed, in a nice suit, his shirt with the first buttons undone, dominant as ever. And that’s happening while he’s holding a small remote control in one hand and a leather leash in the other. 

Isak stands there, watching Even smirking at him, being on all fours, with his both wrists handcuffed, a leather collar around his nick - and the reason they’re doing the play: kitten ears and a new butt plug with a cat tail. A vibrating butt plug, hence the small remote control on Even’s hand.

With a tug in the leash, a whimper leaves Isak’s mouth involuntarily, a shake of Even’s head making it clear the disapproval of the sound. Isak wasn’t allowed to make any other sound yet, he gets it now, when Even turns up the vibrations on his butt plug.

Isak takes a deep breath, trying to concentrate on being quiet and obeying Even.

“Good kitten” Even says, extending one of his hands to ruff them around his boyfriend’s hair. “Now,” he continues, grabbing a bottle and something that resembled a feeding bowl, placing it in front of Isak. “Drink it up, kiteen”, the older boy says as he pours a little bit of milk into the bowl.

Isak keeps staring at him for a second longer, another tug in the leash and Even raising his eyebrows, asking a silent question. Isak crawls a little, to be closer to the bowl, and before breaking eye contact, he  _ literally _ meows, noticing how Even’s breath hitches, lowering his head to hide his evident smirk of satisfaction because of Even’s reaction, eyeing the bowl.

He knows he doesn’t have another alternative but to do this. So he leans closer and closer, finally have a lick of the milk, two licks, three licks… then Even turns up the vibration once more, making Isak arch his back due to the pleasure he was now feeling, missing the next lick, splashing a bit of the liquid on the ground.

“Oh no!” Even says, caressing behind Isak's ear, making him look up to him. “Bad kitten. You shouldn’t spill it. What are you gonna do to make it up for being a bad kitten?”

Isak knows he can’t talk back, if even a whimper got Even’s disapproval, he knows he can’t say anything of the things he wants Even to do with him, to do  _ to him. _ He can’t say anything but act like a damn cat. And he doesn’t mind, because he knows how much this whole play thing gets both of them going. He knows how good the sex is while they’re doing this. And he needs this right now.

His only alternative is to think fast, so he takes his chance and stars nuzzling his cheek across Even’s legs, over his fancy suit pants, heading up, the smallest of the hummings filling up the room. He nuzzles up until he’s finally where he wants it to be. He nuzzles up until he’s finally where he  _ knows _ Even wants him to be. 

Isak looks up again, a meow leaving his mouth, a small smile forming in his boyfriend’s face, which Isak wastes no time mirroring. Placing his hands on the ground for support, he crawls a little bit so he can properly be in the middle of Even’s legs, nuzzling his cock over his pants one last time with his cheek.

With his teeth, Isak starts pulling Even’s zipper down, never breaking eye contact with him. Breathing a little heavier than before, Even looks at him in awe.

“Such a naughty kitty. Wanting something else when I didn’t give you permission” Even says, pulling his pants and underwear down a bit, taking his cock out, since Isak has his hands on the floor and doesn’t want to move them. “But it’s okay, it’s what you do best, anyway.”

Isak doesn’t even give Even time to blink after speaking before opening up his mouth and leaning forward to devour his dick. He starts sucking all he can without using his hands, which leaves some of it without getting attention, but Even doesn’t really seem to mind, the moans and groans that are now escaping from his mouth loud and clear about how he stands on the matter.

After a few minutes of bobbing his head up and down, Isak pulls back a little, making his eyes meet Even’s - both of them full of lust, desire and want, yet neither of them seems to be getting what they finally want. Isak turns his attention to the head of the cock right in front of him, licking it passionately then sucking again for another few minutes, until he starts feeling Even twitching against his tongue.

Without warning, Even stands up, grabbing a handful of Isak’s hair, pushing his head down on his cock, making him take it all he can. “Relax, kitten” he says, Isak complying in seconds, which leads to Even hitting the back of his throat, Isak’s hands leaving the floor and grabbing one of Even’s tight for support.

It doesn’t take long for the older boy to finally release his load into his boyfriend’s mouth, bringing him closer with a tug of the leash, keeping Isak close to his belly for one more second before releasing him.

But before Isak can do anything else, Even leans down, grabbing his cheeks. “Wait! Don’t swallow it.” Isak looks at him a little bit surprised, but nods in agreement. “Open your mouth” Even tells him, and Isak does. Smiling proudly, Even runs his fingers through Isak’s hairs one more time. “Now you can.” With a gulp, Isak does and Even’s smile gets wider. “Good boy.”

Not being distracted by having something in his mouth anymore, Isak’s brain remembers him he still has a vibrating butt plug on his ass, making him wiggle it, trying to get something out of it, knowing it won’t work like that.

Even is now sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to stabilize his breath. Isak crawls until he’s close enough to push himself to stand up as well, supporting himself on Even’s knee then climbing up on his lap, facing a shocked Even.

Isak wiggles his butt, trying to become more comfortable, whimpering when he feels his cock touch Even’s, his hands flying to his boyfriend’s neck for balance. He rolls his hips, finally getting the friction he was craving for so long, rubbing himself as best as he can.

“You really don’t have a thing for obedience, huh, kitten?” Even says, his hands now on Isak’s hips, guiding his movements for a few more seconds before one of them cups both his and Isak’s cock, the precum dripping from the younger old making it easy for them to slide together.

Isak doesn’t seem to care anymore if Even approves or not if he’s moaning and whimpering, because it’s all he’s doing now, he can’t hold himself back, letting his mouth hang open and his voice travelling up his throat and doing whatever it wants.

“Even though you haven’t been as good a kitten as I’d thought, I’ll take care of you, pet” Even tells Isak, his free hand grabbing his chin, joining their lips together in a messy kiss. In response, Isak his hips faster, groaning in Even’s mouth every now and then.

Breaking the kiss and the touching altogether, Even fishes the small remote control from his pant’s pocket.

“I think it’s time I give you some attention, don’t you?” He asks and Isak takes the opportunity to meow once again as a reply.

With two quick clicks, Isak feels the vibration speed up, closing his eyes not to scream, biting his lower lip slightly. One of Even’s hand is back on his cock, rubbing it up and down, slowly, very much the opposite to what’s happening on his back.

“You like it, don’t you?” Even asks again, and Isak can only lean forward and attach his lips to Even’s neck to prevent himself from doing something he knows would make Even stop this.

Even keeps teasing him, the vibration on the butt plug going up and down, all the while Isak feels his hole clench with every change of rhythm, grinding against Even to get more friction, while groaning and whimpering sounds fill their bedroom.

After a couple of minutes, the vibration stops and the next whimper that leaves Isak’s mouth is in protest, pulling his face back from the crook of Even’s neck to silently ask him a question while looking deep into his eyes.

“Be patient, I’ll give you what you want when it’s time” Even answers, both of his hands now grabbing Isak’s asscheeks, squeezing them and, if possible, bringing him closer.

Isak’s breath starts to get heavier, anticipation of what’s coming clouding his senses. Even gives him one slap in the right asscheek while kissing his right cheek, then proceeds to do the same with the other side. He does that a couple more times before he just massages Isak’s butt. The younger boy, trying to make himself busy, searches for Even’s lips, connecting them, making out for some time.

When Isak is least expecting, Even begins to pull out his butt plug, Isak breaking the kiss due to his breath hitching on his throat. This isn’t what he wants, so he pushes his ass back, trying to never break the contact with the toy.

“No, no, no!” Even tells him, his voice in a teasing tone. “I’m in charge here, kitten. Do you understand?” Another meow in response.

As fast as Even pulled the toy slightly out, he pushes it back in, thrusting it at the same time as Isak’s hips gained a life of its own, pushing it back. His back arched in an almost perfect C, searching for that sweet friction.

None of them seem to be able to wait anymore, Even feeling Isak’s cock flinching with every movement of his hands against his belly, even through his shirt. As soon as Isak starts panting on Even’s ear, he knows he must make his next move quickly, so he pulls the butt plug all out, fishing a condom from the same pocket he got the remote control, rolling it down his own cock while kissing Isak deeply.

In one movement, Isak starts sinking down on Even, a sigh of relief leaving both men's mouths. It’s as slow as if time were still, Isak taking his time to take all of Even, to finally have tights meeting tights again.

When Isak bottoms out, he just sits there for a couple of seconds, before circling his hips in figure eights, trying to hit his spot. Even makes the smallest thrust and that’s when he finds it, Isak’s sweet moan in approval.

Even knows Isak can’t talk, so he lets him control the pace and the situation right now, even though all he wants it’s to start thrusting as fast and as deep as he can. But he wants to at least give this power to his boyfriend.

Isak lifts himself a bit then sinks down again, moaning every time. Soon, he has a steady pace and when that pace isn’t enough, he tries to go faster, but it isn’t enough. Nodding to the silent question Even’s eyes are pleading, the boy under him starts thrusting the best as he can to catch up with Isak’s rhythm.

It doesn’t last long, Isak tenses up in no time, spilling everything into Even’s shirt, whimpering when Even’s hands grab his hips, flipping them around in bed so he’s in control now. One, two, three thrusts before Even also tenses up, coming from the second time in the evening.

After some time, Even gets up and goes to the bedside table, getting the toilet paper and taking his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He goes back to Isak, cleans him up, and kisses both of his cheeks before pecking his lips. He circles back to their desk in their bedroom, getting a small key from there, and heading back to his boyfriend. He opens up the handcuffs on Isak’s wrists, kissing them when he’s done. He grabs Isak by the neck, opening up the collar and taking it off, also kissing it there after doing so.

Isak is breathing steady now, so he extends his arms to Even, who gladly falls into them, hugging him tightly.

“You did so well, kitten” Even says. When Isak remains silent after a couple of seconds, he adds, “You know you can talk now, right?”

“Meow, sir” Isak laughs, kissing Even’s lips one more time before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read it, i appreciate it!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skamweeks) or [tumblr](https://t.co/IrVuxLUTsF?amp=1).  
> title from partition - beyoncé.


End file.
